


doin' bad things that they don't know about

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, POV Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex and Darwin do the nasty, it can get really nasty, up until the feelings start happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doin' bad things that they don't know about

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. Absolute filth. I would be ashamed of myself but I have long since been rendered incapable of feeling shame. Vaguely inspired by a kinkmeme prompt but it spiraled out into something else. Sex and Feelings because those are apparently things I'm good at.

“I want you to come on my face.”

If Armando Muñoz could pinpoint a moment where his relationship with Alex Summers got significantly kinkier than he expected it to, it would be when Alex said that sentence.

Because Alex, Alex was skittish and nervous about this whole _thing_  they had, and then, now, with him in Armando’s lap, he comes out with this?  It seems out of the blue, really.  So Armando’s a little concerned, so he presses a kiss to Alex’s lips.  “You sure?  It’s kind of messy, doing that.”

“Yeah.  I want it.”  Alex nods, and he seems the surest he’s ever been.  He slips off of Armando’s lap and onto the floor, getting on his knees and looking up at him with a solid sort of determination.

Armando slips a hand into his hair.  “All right, hotshot, show me what you’ve got.”

Alex smirks and starts undoing Armando’s belt, then the fly of his pants.  Armando can’t help but get hard at that, because _God,_  Alex looks so good between his legs.

And yeah, he’s gonna look _good_  covered in his come, too, and suddenly Armando’s a lot more into this than he’d thought he was.

“You look so pretty like this,” he breathes.

Alex pauses, looking up at him, a blush on his face like he’s never heard somebody say it before, even though Armando’s said something like it every time they’ve had sex.  Then he starts tugging at Armando’s pants and underwear.  Armando pops his hips off the bed, leaning heavy on his elbows with his feet planted on the ground.  It brings his dick even closer to Alex’s flushed face for a second, and then Armando’s pants and briefs are down around his thighs, and Alex is staring at his dick like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

Armando puts his hand back in Alex’s hair, threading through that shock of blonde gently, waiting.

And then Alex wraps his lips around the head of Armando’s cock, and _holy shit_  that feels good.  Alex doesn’t blow him often — he’s really only done it once before, a rushed encounter in the CIA base, almost impersonal because then they’d barely known each other.

Then, all they’d had was chemistry, gravity, and a shivery little hope that was new for both of them.

Now, it’s different, two months later, in Xavier’s mansion, where they can get some privacy and where they know each other much better.  Armando knows things about Alex, like how pretty he looks when he comes, and what his favorite color is (for the record, it’s blue), and how he likes his toast in the mornings.  And he knows that Alex has learned the same sorts of things about him, too.

They haven’t put a name to what this is, exactly, because they’re both still a little scared to do that.

Presently, though, with Alex blowing him like this is what he was born to do, Armando kind of wants to call it love.  He traces his fingers along Alex’s cheek and moans a little when Alex licks up the underside from base to tip, a smirk on his pretty lips.  He pulls back a little, then.  “I’m gonna jerk you off the rest of the way, yeah?”

“All right,” Armando says.  “I can work with that.”

Alex smirks again, and curls his hand around the base of his cock, just tight enough to tease.  It’s a gorgeous sight, and Armando knows it’s not gonna take him long at all.  Just the anticipation makes it sweeter, though, knowing that he’s going to come all over that face.

“This is gonna feel so good,” Alex murmurs, sliding his hand up and down Darwin’s cock and licking at the precum gathering at the tip.  It makes Armando shiver with need.

“More,” he breathes, his hands in Alex’s hair.  “C’mon, baby, gimme more.”

The endearment makes Alex look up at him, something like a blush on his face.  But he tightens his hand and starts pumping him harder, not taking his eyes off of Armando’s face.

It’s almost too much to take, already, but Armando keeps looking into Alex’s eyes.  It’s hot as hell, with Alex’s hand on his dick and their eyes on each other like this.  Alex looks so damn good, and Armando doesn’t last much longer against that.

He comes, the first spurt striping over Alex’s swollen, reddened lips, and Alex _moans_  at that, eyes slipping shut as he keeps jerking Armando off through his orgasm.  Armando watches as his come gets all over Alex’s face until there’s nothing left in him and he’s oversensitive and starting to soften.

Alex lets go of him, and god, he looks so good like this, his eyes still closed, still on his knees in front of Armando, and Armando can’t help it; he leans over and presses his mouth to Alex’s in a thorough kiss.  He can taste his own come on Alex’s lips, and when he licks his way into Alex’s mouth, the taste mixes with the way Alex’s mouth tastes.

Armando finds he _really_  likes that mix.  He likes it enough that his dick is starting to harden again.  His mutation means that at times like this, his refractory period is next to nothing.

When he pulls back from the kiss, Alex opens his eyes, a little bit of come caught in his eyelashes.  He looks at Armando’s cock, smirking a little, even though his eyes still look more than a little bit dazed with arousal.  “What do you wanna do next?”

He thinks about it for all of five seconds and then pulls Alex off his knees and into his lap.  “I wanna come all over you.”

Alex shivers and moans, grinding down on Armando’s cock.  “I’m good with that,” he breathes.

It feels so good, and he thinks he wants to come between Alex’s thighs next.

“Get on the bed,” he breathes into Alex’s ear.  “I’m gonna fuck your thighs.”

Alex moans again, but then, Alex is kind of a moaner anyway.  He gets off of Armando’s lap and scoots up the bed, laying face down, ass up.  It’s a vulnerable position, but damn if Armando can’t appreciate the view.

He slides up the bed as well, and Alex has his legs tight shut, because this is something they’ve done before as foreplay, so he knows the score.  Armando stretches over him, presses his lips to the back of Alex’s neck, enjoying the shiver that gets him, and puts his cock between Alex’s thighs. 

As good as Alex’s mouth feels on him, part of Armando will always like stuff like this better — the full-body contact and the way he can _feel_  just how good this is for Alex, too.  He hitches his hips and presses his chest to Alex’s back, one hand slipping under Alex, spreading fingers across his stomach, just below his rib cage.  

Part of it’s to steady him, to get him some leverage as he thrusts between Alex’s thighs, but part of it is so that Alex knows, in some way, that he’s in it for the long haul, whatever this thing between them is.

He tucks his head over Alex’s shoulder and kisses his cheek.  “You look so pretty like this,” he murmurs, kissing down Alex’s neck now as he keeps fucking him.  “And you like it so much, I just wanna keep fucking you until you’re covered in it.”

Alex keens at that, and it makes Armando laugh a little bit.  “You like it when I talk, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Alex manages.  “’S nice.”

That’s another thing that Armando likes about this, the way that once they're in the middle of it, all the shame Alex carries on his shoulders seems to melt away.  Armando kisses his cheek again.  "I'm glad," he murmurs, softer than the dirty talk has been.

It's not that long before he can feel himself riding the edge of orgasm, and so he pulls out from between Alex's thighs, wrapping a hand around himself to finish himself off with a moan, getting come all over Alex's ass and thighs.  

Alex moans when he feels it hit, and he pushes up on his hands and knees a little, pushing his pretty ass in the air like he's begging for it.

Armando's breathing a little heavy, coming down from his orgasm, and he slides a hand up the side of one of Alex's thighs, soothing.  "You're so good to me, baby," he says, leaning forward to kiss his way up Alex's spine.  

"Wanna be," Alex mumbles, arching into the kisses.

"Now I'm gonna be good to you.  You haven't come yet, have you?"  He slides his hand around from Alex's hip to his cock, which is hard and leaking.  It jerks a little when he curls his hand around the base.

Alex whimpers.  "Did, I did, on the sheets," he says, and Armando slides his hand up from Alex's cock to his belly, and sure enough, there's still some come there.  

He swipes his fingers through it, chuckling.  "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, his other hand tracing the curve of Alex's hipbone.  "I love watching you come."  He pulls Alex back so they're both more or less sitting up, though Alex is on his knees still because of the come on his ass and thighs.

"Didn't want you to stop," Alex says, flushing. 

Armando laughs a little and crawls around so they're facing each other.  "All right,  all right," he concedes.

He lifts the hand that's got some of Alex's come on it to Alex's lips.  "Taste yourself for me?" he asks, fingertips on that plush lower lip.

Alex opens his mouth immediately, taking Armando's fingers in his mouth and licking them clean.  Armando leans in close and kisses his cheek again.  "I wanna fuck you right, you know, get inside you, give it to you so good you can't even remember your name."

He loves the way that makes Alex moan, makes his cock twitch out a little more precum, and he pulls his fingers out of Alex's mouth.

"Please," Alex breathes.  "Please fuck me."

Armando grins and reaches around to pull Alex closer by his ass.  He doesn't care about how messy this is, because Alex looks almost blissed out about it.  He kisses Alex thoroughly, hot and wet and open-mouthed, and thinks _God, I love you._

Alex kisses back like he's drowning and Armando's the only air in the room, so Armando holds him closer and turns them around again, pressing Alex down on his back.  He breaks the kiss to assess how Alex is doing.

"Don't stop," Alex murmurs, looking up at him.  "Don't ever stop."

Armando leans down and presses his lips to Alex's gently.  "I won't, baby.  Just making sure you're O.K."

Alex wraps his arms around Armando's shoulders.  "I'm fine."

"Good.  I want this to be good for you the whole way through."  He has his hands on Alex's hips.  "I also, uh, wanna do this face-to-face, if that's all right by you."

They've never done it like that before; the closest they've come is Alex sitting in his lap and riding him for all that he's worth.  This is different, though, because all the parts of Armando that he usually keeps locked down for fear of scaring Alex away are leaking out.

This means something, those intimacy, or at least, Armando wants it to.

Alex nods, and his voice is a little rough when he says, "Yeah -- I, I'd like that.”

Armando kisses him again, smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  “All right,” he murmurs afterward.  “Lube still in the nightstand drawer?”

“Uh-huh,” Alex breathes, like he’s starting to get the picture.

Armando stretches and opens the drawer, rooting around a little until he comes up with the jar.  “Now spread your legs, baby.”

Alex does, wide, and Armando thinks the image of him doing that is the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen.  Alex is still hard, and it looks almost painful, so Armando curls his hand around his dick and strokes him a little.

It pulls a cracked keen out of Alex, who hitches his hips into the touch.

“Gonna give it to you so good,” Armando promises, kissing the inside of one of Alex’s thighs as he slicks up his fingers.  

He teases around the rim of Alex’s hole until Alex is shaking with need — it’s the best way to start this, because sometimes, Alex still gets nervous about actually doing this.  Then, he presses his finger inside, past the inner muscle, smooth and gentle and inexorable.

Alex moans.  “Please,” he says, and Armando kisses his thigh again.

“Soon, baby.  Gotta get you ready.”

“Girls are lucky,” Alex complains petulantly, and Armando laughs at that.  “The can just do it whenever they feel like.”

“Yeah, but you like this part,” Armando replies, nipping at Alex’s thigh and adding a second finger, scissoring them a little.  “Especially when I do this,” he adds, finding Alex’s prostate easily.

Alex moans and hitches his hips down on Armando’s fingers like he wants to take more of him.  

Armando grins against Alex’s thigh and keeps fingering him, until Alex is whimpering and begging for him; somewhere along the way, he adds a third finger, because he wants to make absolutely sure Alex won’t feel any pain when Armando presses inside him.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Yes, please, god, Darwin, get up here and _fuck me._ ”

And, well, he can’t deny Alex anything when he sounds like _that._   He spreads Alex’s legs a little wider, shifts up on his knees to get himself into position, and starts to slowly thrust into Alex.  

Alex moans, spreading his legs even more, and Armando leans down and kisses him quiet.  He holds Alex’s hips, controlling the pace at which he sinks inside Alex, a slow, determined press, and Alex is still so tight, he always is, and he’s already clenching a little around Armando; he’s already close to coming, and for that matter, Armando is too.

Alex just sort of does that to him, really.

“You make me wanna mark you up,” he murmurs between kisses, as his cock finally is all the way inside Alex.  “Wish I could leave hickeys where the world could see you’ve got someone at home.”

He wishes a lot of things like that.

“Wish you could, too.”  Alex pulls him closer.  “Like being yours.”

“You do, huh?” Armando says softly.  “I like it, too.”  He starts to move, just a little, short thrusts that leave him still mostly inside Alex’s tight heat.

Alex moans, eyes slipping shut.  He’s so beautiful like this, hair plastered to his forehead and his skin flushed so pink, panting in time with Armando’s thrusts.

“Think you can come without me touching you?” he asks gently.

Alex nods, shivering.  “Close already.”

“Good,” Armando murmurs back, tipping their foreheads together.  “You’re so beautiful like this, Alex.  So goddamn beautiful.”

Alex inhales sharply, and Armando picks up the pace a little.  He kisses Alex gently and runs fingers through his hair, soon finding his prostate again.  He’s close, too, but he wants Alex to come first, wants to feel him get even tighter around him, wants both of their bellies painted with Alex’s come before he comes inside him.  

It’s good to watch him fall apart like this, good to lean in and taste his lips and give them exactly what they both want.

“I’m gonna,” Alex says between kisses.

“Do it, baby, come for me.  Lemme watch.”

And that pushes Alex over the edge.  He tightens, pulsing around Armando’s cock as he comes, eyes screwing shut as he moans, long and deep.

It’s enough to drag Armando along for the ride, and he spills inside Alex, still thrusting, fucking Alex through both of their orgasms until he’s oversensitive and starting to soften.  Alex is gasping under him, hitching his hips back against him, like he likes the overstimulation.

Armando curls his hand around Alex’s softening cock and give him more of it until he whimpers and pushes his hand away.  Armando pulls out and collapses beside him.

Alex looks over at him, looking dazed at all of it.  He’s even more beautiful than ever.

Armando takes the opportunity to kiss him again, cupping his jaw with one hand to steady them both.

He doesn’t say _I love you,_ even though he thinks it.  He knows Alex isn’t ready for that, not yet, so all he can do for now is show him that he does.

Alex kisses back, and Armando’s heart warms and wonders if maybe, just maybe, it might be Alex saying that he gets it.


End file.
